One type of a robot system may be a humanoid robot. These robotic systems may have a structure that resembles a human body. One example robot system may have a robotic head, two robotic arms, a main robotic body, and two robotic legs. The two robotic legs may be used for bipedal walking that mimics human walking. For example, each of the robotic legs may include a robotic knee, a robotic ankle, and a robotic foot. As such, the robotic system may take steps to engage in bipedal walking. For instance, the robotic system may use one leg to bear weight of the robotic system while the other leg swings forward to take step in a given direction.